


A trip to Romaina

by Citrus_Principle, Uchiha_kiko2413



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Monsters, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably needs more tags, Rape, Singularity gone wrong, Smut, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Principle/pseuds/Citrus_Principle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_kiko2413/pseuds/Uchiha_kiko2413
Summary: "Is that quite right?" An arrogant voice calls out as a white-haired woman steps out from the tower, the moonlight almost making her blood red dress glow, her red lips in a grin.Jeanne places a hand on the hilt of her sword, her chest heaving in fear, “Who… who are you?”"Well aren't you a charming little damsel~" The woman smirks, stepping closer, "Of a most peculiar sort too...""You aren’t human" Jeanne glares, her hand shaking on the hilt of her sword.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I did a thing... I wanted to write a Fate/Castlevania crossover, and where this isn't quiet what I was thinking, it worked well for what I wanted. Please be warned, fight's are not something I can write easily, even with some help. Also please note that the characters may be a little out of character... im not really sure to be honest. If you like it, please leave a comment or Kudos.

Aya takes a deep breath of evening air as she appears suddenly via Rayshift, "Rayshift successful..." her boots sinking into the mud a little as the rest of her party appears with her in a shower of golden mana.

"That’s good" Kiko sighs softly, looking around briefly before she glances down, "but where are we?" her face scrunches up in annoyance, her gaze lifting to glance over hers and Aya’s servants.

" _Wallachia_..." Vlad steps forward, his blue eyes wide as he looks out over their surroundings, "Roughly thirty miles east of Târgoviște…"

"This is..." Jeanne looks at Vlad, her hand reaching up towards Vlad’s shoulder but she stops short "where you are from, isn’t it?" she asks, worry showing on her face. 

He nods, “I swore to defend it upon my life" He stands tall as he glances back at the blonde saint.

Kiko looks at them both, "We can chat about it as we walk to this, Târgoviște" The blonde stumbles over the cities foreign name, her face scrunching up in annoyance.

“We have no choice" The lord of impalement sighs, clearly concerned that they are here.

"We can’t just stay in the forest, now can we?" Arturia glances at the trees.

“No, no we cannot," He says, before leading the way west. “There are lots of monsters out here, ones that can actually hurt servants, so Masters please stay near us”

"Vlad, do you think we are near, in time, when you were alive?” Kiko asks as she kicks a pinecone.

"I concur" Aya nods.

Jeanne walks up beside Vlad, "will you be okay?" she looks up at his face, “Vlad?”

"I will rectify this" He stares ahead, a frown on his face as he ignores Kiko’s question.

"What do you mean?" Jeanne tilts her head.

"I will purge what evils have taken root here... Walachia will be spared of this again... I will make sure of it”

Jeanne looks up at him, "If it's the grail's work, then we have no choice, right?"

"We'll find it," Arturia walks up beside them, placing a hand briefly on Jeanne's shoulder.

Joan snorts, "It’s not like it’s hard to find" she glances to the west, a smirk on her face as she then turns to glance at Edmond.

"Can you sense a grail Jeanne?" Aya ask, looking between Joan and Jeanne before settling her eyes on the Ruler.

"It’s very faint but yes... being a Ruler has its benefits... mostly," Jeanne mutters softly.

"Any drawbacks?" Aya raises an eyebrow.

"It requires holy water and I would only sense it if it is within a 10 km radius” Jeanne blushes, looking at her feet.

"She'll just need to eat more" Kiko chuckles, clearly making Jeanne more embarrassed by the look on her face.   

"Not quite what I meant..." Aya sighs, “But could it work?”

"We have never really had to search for the grail, and even with servants, never in a large country, so I'm not too sure how well it could work" The saint mutters, clearly unsure of herself.

"I can call Dun Stallion and carry you across the countryside much faster if need be," Arturia offers

"Not everyone can keep up with your horse, King of Knights" Jeanne sighs, closing her eyes as she walks along with Vlad “and we can’t afford to split up”  

"No, but you can ride along, and it’s not like we can’t keep in touch with our Masters" Arturia looks around.

"Two servants may not be enough to fight whatever is guarding the grail" The saint of Orleans stops and turns to look at Arturia, “this land is powerful.”

"We could turn back once you have a better idea of our direction,” The King of Knights suggests.

“We still don’t have Holy water…” Jeanne looks at Vlad then to Aya, "That… that would be okay, right Masters?"

Aya searches her pockets for a moment before she pulls out a flask and hands it to Jeanne, "Go - but turn back at the first sign of danger," worry clearly written on her face.

"Let’s go then" Jeanne nods her thanks to the masters.

“Right" Arturia nods, summoning Dun Stallion, the King of England lets her armor appear and she mounts her horse before holding her hand out to the saint.

Jeanne takes her hand and pulls herself up to sit behind the Lancer, her breathing a little shaky “God help us” she mutters under her breathe.

"Are you alright Ruler?" Arturia asks, clicking her tongue causing Dun Stallion to start trotting away.

"I’ve never been really steady on horseback" Jeanne shivers, “Sorry”

"You can hold on to me if you like" Arturia chuckles, “as long as Vlad doesn’t mind”

“He won’t” Jeanne wraps her arms around Arturia's waist, "Let’s just do this"

“Right" Arturia gently kicks Dun Stallions sides “Faster boy” Dun Stallion huffs before picking up speed. 

The two servants ride out a few miles before Arturia pulls on the reigns “Woah boy”

Jeanne keeps her eyes closed and she opens the flask of holy water, gently pouring some into her hand before throwing it into the air. Magically the water starts to form a map as she focuses on the pull she feels in her chest, "Its north... but so is something else…” her hand trembles against Arturia’s waist. “We should head back now…”

"North? Very well," Arturia nods, before seizing the reigns more tightly and steering Dun Stallion back the way they came.

Jeanne nods slowly, “Arturia something is…”

A roar cuts the Ruler class servant off, the sound coming from behind them as the sun begins to set. The shadows grow longer and the forest around them darkens.

Jeanne looks behind them, "Arturia... hurry" her eyes barely see the shifting form of something in the woods.

Arturia grits her teeth and summons her lance, spurring Dun Stallion to ride faster even as she spears a shadowy beast moving to bar the way.

Jeanne brings her standard up on Arturia's other side, slashing through a winged ghoul like creature coming from the left, blood staining Dun Stallions white fur.

A drake bashes through the treetops from above, roaring loudly before his mouth lights up and he spews fire, igniting the forest around them.

"God help us," Jeanne mutters, her face lighting up from the flames.

There is suddenly a roar from the side, and a dark lupine form lunges out from the woods, tackling Jeanne off the back of the horse.

“Jeanne!" Arturia tries to reach for her but fails.

Jeanne kicks the monster tackling her, swinging her flagpole to slam into its side, hearing the crack of ribs.

The creature recoils, and then Arturia rounds and impales it on her glowing lance, only to have her horse reel back as the drake crashes through the canopy, snatching Jeanne from the ground and into its claws.

"Arturia!” Jeanne stabs at the drake, its black scales resisting the blow as she calls out,

Arturia leaps from the saddle as the drake pulls away, scoring a glancing blow, but it is not enough to stop it and she crashes to the ground on one knee, surrounded in the blazing woods.

Jeanne thrashes, "Let me go!" she slashes at the wing membrane this time.

The dragon roars, tearing her standard from her hands with its other claw, snarling as it drops the flagpole into the forest, blood splashing the saints face as it continues to flap its wings and fly higher.

Jeanne whimpers as the drake tightens its grip around her torso, her armor creaking under the pressure, the saint gasping as her armor buckles slightly and she doesn’t even think to pull her sword out.

The Drake carries her off, toward the north, and a towering fortress on the horizon.

Jeanne goes limp, tears pricking the corners of her eyes, " _Vlad help me._ "

The drake growls softly as he flies towards his masters home, his wings flapping harder as he carries his prey to one of the towers dropping her roughly on the cold stone veranda.

Jeanne squeaks as she is drop and she winces as she stands slowly, "Hello!" the saint calls out, her voice echoing through the air.

The wind picks up as the drake lands on the edge, trapping her in on the veranda.

"If my sister was here you would be a kitten to her," Jeanne sighs as she glances at the drake, “Joan…” she whines softly.

"Is that quite right?" An arrogant voice calls out as a white-haired woman steps out from the tower, the moonlight almost making her blood red dress glow, her red lips in a grin.

Jeanne places a hand on the hilt of her sword, her chest heaving in fear, “Who… who are you?”

"Well aren't you a charming little damsel~" The woman smirks, stepping closer, "Of a most peculiar sort too..."

"You aren’t human" Jeanne glares, her hand shaking on the hilt of her sword.

"And neither are you" She walks behind and around Jeanne, her steps silent, looking her up and down.

"Stay back” The saint whimpers, taking a step back from the other woman.

"Erotic…" She purrs, "You look delicious~" her blue eyes glowing.

"You are a vampire" Jeanne keeps glaring, but she does not move again.

Sky blue eyes meet amethyst, "lovely maiden, you don't need that sword..." She grins, magic laced into her words as she takes the sword from Jeanne's hip, pulling it from the sheath.

Jeanne tries to reach for her blade, her body tensing for a second before she shifts and tries to punch the other woman in the face.

The white haired woman raises an eyebrow, and catches Jeanne's fist, bending her hand backwards, “Well aren't you full of surprises... my name is Carmilla and you are never leaving this castle."

Jeanne grits her teeth through the pain, kicking out at her shin. “You are not Carmilla!”

Carmilla pivots out of the way, “How dare you?!” she bends Jeanne's arm back even more, almost pulling it out of its socket as several soldiers proceeded out onto the veranda, "Take her to my chambers" Carmilla ordered, letting the vampire soldier take Jeanne.

Jeanne is quick to slam her fist into the face of one as soon as Carmilla lets her arm go, her body shaking “Let me go!”

They overwhelm her quickly, chaining her hand and foot and dragging her away.

Jeanne stops struggling after a few minutes of trying, her chest heaving from her effort.

Carmilla follows them back to her chambers, smirking as she sees the saints’ gauntlets on the ground. The vampire follows her guards into her chambers where they hang Jeanne from a hook that hangs down from the ceiling.

Jeanne glares "What do you want with me?" her bare hands clenching.

"I want to know about you," Carmilla remarks, running an index finger up her stomach, "After all, you _radiate_ magic.”

Jeanne is glad she still has her armor on as her captor runs her hand up the armor covering her stomach, "I'm a heroic spirit" the saint mutters.

Her finger traces over the swell of Jeanne's breast now, "Is that so? You seem too... substantial for that~"

"I have been given form through magic..." she looks away, blushing, not even Vlad had touched her so, at least not like this.

"And what a form it is~" She grins, lightly fondling Jeanne's breast as she cups her cheek with the other hand.

Jeanne growls "don't touch me" the saint tries to move away from Carmilla’s hands but she only succeeds in rattling the chains holding her.

"I am afraid you don't have that choice~" She smirks reaching back to unfasten the plates of armor from Jeanne's body, letting them drop to the ground with a clang.

Jeanne whimpers “don’t do this… please don’t” 

Piece by piece, Jeanne's armor is removed, first her helm, then the stomach, and so on. Carmilla grinning as she does so, “Gorgeous”

Jeanne starts shaking "stop", her eyes close and she shakes her head.    

“No~" She licks her lips taking a moment to drink in the maiden's visage bereft of her armor.

Jeanne looks away, the barest hint of a scar on her neck.

"My, my… what is that?" The vampire chuckles at the sight.

Jeanne blushes brightly.

Carmilla presses a single, astonishingly sharp fingernail at Jeanne's sternum through the fabric of her dress.

Jeanne gasps in pain as Carmilla presses harder.

The vampire rakes her nail downwards, slitting open the front of Jeanne's dress as she does.

Jeanne whimpers, "Stop... please..."

She tears the front of Jeanne’s dress open down to the waist, exposing the saints’ flesh to the cold air.

The saint clenches her hands and Jeanne grits her teeth as a few more scars are exposed. 

"Now how did you get these?" Carmilla purrs, licking her lips as she eyes the scars

"I was burned at the stake in…" Jeanne lets the sentence go, casting her eyes down.

"Oh how _dreadful~"_ The vampire leans in, her eyes glancing down at the saints chest.

Jeanne’s blush grows deeper.

She brushes her nails over Jeanne's nipple, "Perhaps we can sooth those burns~"

"No..." Jeanne moans softly in fear.

"I must say... you've been remarkably... _resistant_ to magic..."

"I am..." Jeanne tilts her head to the side, exposing a pair of fang bite-marks on her neck.

Carmilla's hand recoils just so, "what is this?" she demands, her nails digging into Jeanne’s breast.

"A... a bite..." The saint whimpers.

"From what?" The white haired vampire growls out.

"My... my love" 

Carmilla's eyes narrow, "Who is he?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jeanne gains a little nerve.

Carmilla seizes Jeanne's chin, "I am asking the questions Wench"

"Vlad..." Jeanne mutters as the vampire lets her nails dig into Jeanne’s cheek

Carmilla's expression turns dark, "Dracula..."

"He... he doesn't like that name..." Jeanne interrupts weakly.

Her grin returns slowly, "Well then, I imagine he won't like that I have his new plaything~"

Jeanne whimpers, "I’m not… what are you…”

"I am your new master~" She purrs, "And you aren't going _anywhere~_ "

Jeanne bites her tongue, whimpering softly.

"In fact, I think I'll take his prize for myself~" She grins, before sinking her fangs into Jeanne's neck.

Jeanne clenches her jaw, a whine leaving her as a little bit of blood drips down her collarbone before stopping at the swell of her breast.

She steps back, "You are... delicious... But you couldn't be a virgin even still?"

Jeanne looks away "I... I'm not telling you anything!"

She presses her thumbnail against Jeanne's left nipple.

Jeanne gasps, her body jerking away from Carmilla’s hand.

"If you won't tell me I'll just inspect you and see for myself~" Carmilla hisses, "And I'll take my time making you my plaything~"

"And… and if I tell you?" Jeanne closes her eyes, her hands trembling in fear.

"Then I will permit you to enjoy your servitude.”

"I will not be your servant," Jeanne growls out.

Carmilla pricks Jeanne's forehead with her fingernail and carves a little rune into her brow, enchanting her flesh to circumvent the magic resistance, " You are now~"

Jeanne's body freezes "y-you..."

"No ward can protect you from your own flesh," Carmilla grins, "Now then, are you or are you not a virgin?"

"Y-yes..." Jeanne mutters, her body going limp.

"What sort of lover reserves her body from her intended?"

"We... haven't been together... for long..."

"Precious" Carmilla mocks, "Well you should have gotten on to it, because as your new master I demand your maidenhood~"

Jeanne shakes her head, "no... Please don’t..."

Carmilla slides a hand down Jeanne's bare stomach to the juncture of Jeanne's thighs.

Jeanne’s thighs clench and she gasps, her face flushing as Carmilla touches her.

A loud bang echoes through the castle and Carmilla snarls, pulling away from Jeanne in anger, “What now…”

* * *

 

Dun Stallion huffs as it bursts through the front gates of the castle, "hurry my friend" Arturia growls as she glances around for any enemies.

Heavy wingbeats sound from above as the Drake descends once more.

Arturia points her lance at it, "Give her back".

His chest heaves and he douses her with a gout of fire.

Arturia swings her lance, latent magical power flowing from it and dousing the flame.

The dragon lands before her and two snarling Lycans flank her. _“Our master will never give her up,”_ One of the Lycans growls out.

"Let's hurry" Arturia mutters to her horse as she holds her lance up, the weapon glowing brightly. 

The Lycans lunge at her from each side as the drake swipes at her with his tail.

Dun Stallion jumps, evading the Lycans as Arturia slashes at the drakes’ tail, her lance searing its scales.

The drake roars and snaps its jaws at the horse's legs, catching Dun Stallion’s left back leg, making the horse thrash out in pain and panic.

"Bastard, go home boy!" Arturia jumps from the saddle of her horse as he disappears into gold dust, her lance slashing at the drakes’ eye.

He bellows in pain and rage as a handful of skulking demons shamble out of the woods.

The king of knight scowls, her lance glowing even brighter as she glances around and she counts each monster.

Some of the demons recoil, but the Lycans are unmoved, one attacking from the front and the other from the back.

Arturia pivots dodging one as she slashes at the other, slicing into its shoulder "where is my friend!" blood splatters the ground as she swings around.

The Lycan yelps, clutching its shoulder, but then the Drake brings its claw down on Arturia.

Arturia barely brings her lance up to block, clearly uncomfortable well not on her horse. 

The remaining Lycan rakes its claws across her back.

Arturia grits her teeth, grateful of her armor. 

The Drake brings its jaws down on Arturia's left shoulder.

Arturia cries out as her armor breaks under the strength of his jaw. 

The drake heaves her off the ground by her shoulder and flings her against a tree.

Arturia gasps as she flies through the air and hits a tree, her body slumping against the ground as she tries to catch her breath.

One of the larger demons seizes her lance, burning its hands as it pulls the weapon away from Arturia and two others grab her by the arms lifting her to her feet.

Arturia wills her lance to disappear before the demon can get too far and she whimpers as the others start to move.

They drag her toward the castle, tearing away pieces of her armor as they go, giggling and laughing.  

Arturia struggles against them as her armor dissipates after they remove it.

They snarl, but drag her into the castle foyer anyway, bringing her before the Lady of Styria.

Arturia glares up at her, blood dripping down her shoulder from the drakes bite, "where is my friend?" her blood soaking into her dress and the king grimaces.

"You aren't really in a position to ask questions now are you?" She sneers, looking Arturia over, "Take her to the Dungeon”

"This won't end well for you!" Arturia calls out as the demons start dragging her back.

"Oh really?" The vampire raises an eyebrow, watching the struggling Knight.

"Yes... our master will see to it" Arturia smirks up at the white haired woman, and for a few quick seconds, the King of Knights holds her ground.

"I am your master now~" Carmilla sneers.

"You will never be my master" The King of Knights stares at Carmilla, a look of defiance on her face before Carmilla kicks the back of Arturia’s left knee, buckling her leg and causing her to falter.

"We shall see," Carmilla smirks as her demons start dragging the knight again and she follows them, brandishing a lash as Arturia is shackled at the wrists stretching her arms out toward the opposite walls in the middle of the room.

"I'm not afraid of this" her arms tense and she pulls at the chain before glaring at Carmilla. 

"Good; we'll proceed until you are" She grins at the _King._

Arturia huffs, her blue dress sticking to her skin from the blood. 

The vampire walks behind her before drawing the lash across Arturia's back with a swift movement of her wrist, making Arturia grit her teeth to keep silent. Carmilla lashes her again, tearing open the back of her dress with the lash this time.

The King of Knights lets out a pained huff of air through her nose.

Carmilla ignores it, grabbing Arturia by the hair and _wrenches_ her head back.

Arturia spits in her face with a grin, “This is nothing, _monster_ ”

"Oh I like you..." Carmilla growls, "Defiance is always so much fun to break..." She holds out her hand and conjures a small bundle of needles, "Let us see how deep your resolve really is..."

Arturia swallows, before she glares at Carmilla, trying to hold her nerve.

Carmilla steps over Arturia’s hand, taking hold of one of her fingers and pulling off the glove covering her hand.

Arturia clenches her fist, but she can’t stop Carmilla from prying her thumb straight.

Carmilla stops just shy of driving the needle under Arturia's thumbnail, "No, no... Pain won't do it for you, will it?" she smirks.

Arturia freezes, not saying anything, her eyes glancing from the needle to Carmilla’s face.

Carmilla chuckles, clicking her tongue and squeezing Arturia’s hand until the bones grind, still teasing Arturia's thumb with the needle.

Arturias’ other hand trembles, "what are you do…” the king bites her tongue, her hand jerking in Carmilla’s grip as the vampire breaks the bones in her hand. Pain rushes up her arm as the queen of Styria squeezes harder.   

"As I said - I mean to break you, and if pain will not suffice, I will take your dignity," She grins as a towering Lycan lurches into the chamber on all fours, coming up behind Carmilla, nuzzling into her side with a purr like growl.

Arturia tilts her head to look at the Lycan, "What... is that?"

"I think that's rather self-evident, wouldn't you say? You don't look like a dullard"

Arturia growls “I am not a” 

"I think the more important question here..." Carmilla interrupts her as she leans against the wall as the Lycan moves behind Arturia, "Is what you are now - care to guess?"

Arturia tries to break free of the chains, fear in her eyes, “Don’t you fucking dare!”

"Ah, so you do understand, and don’t worry, those chains are meant to restrain a vampire so you can’t escape" She grins as the Lycans claws rake down Arturia's back, shredding what remains of her dress.

The blonde king gasps, her skin slicing open under the Lycans claws. 

"Care to beg?" Carmilla offers, filing her nails with a look of disinterest.

"Never!" Arturia growls  

"So be it," Carmilla shrugs as a thick, slimy, lupine cock presses against Arturia's folds, "I gave you the chance"

Arturia closes her eyes, her hands clenching as her chest heaves in fear "Tell me where Jeanne is?"

Carmilla ignores the question as the Lycan drives its still-hardening shaft into Arturia's folds.

Arturia cries out, her back arching, her nails cut into her palms as she clenches her fists tighter. 

The Lycan snarls, thrusting deep as his cock keeps getting thicker and longer inside the king.

Arturia bites her lower lip as her walls painfully stretch around its cock, but a small gasp leaves her anyways.

“I somehow doubt that one as... buxom as yourself was a virgin, but I can't imagine you've ever had a night like this~" Carmilla grins.

Arturia glares weakly at Carmilla, blood dripping down her chin.

The Lycan snarls, driving its full length inside her, and Carmilla steps forward to grab Arturia's chin, licking the blood off before pulling away

Arturia gasps, her hips jerking as the Lycan hits her cervix.

He begins thrusting harder, and Carmilla wrenches Arturia's neck back and she bites into her neck, sinking her fangs in deep, causing the King of knights to scream, her body jerking against both of them "Ahhaa”

Carmilla purrs, drinking deep as the Lycan pulls back and thrusts again causing Arturia's eyes close and a whimper to leave her lips.  "You'll make a fine pet~" Carmilla grins as the base of the Lycans cock begins to bulge.

Arturia shakes her head, "Stop..." pain runs up her spine as the Lycans cock tears her walls more and more with each thrust. 

"I could fit you with a collar..." Carmilla muses, ignoring her as she slits open the front of Arturia's dress causing her breasts to start bouncing with each of the wolf’s thrusts, "And you can play with the other dogs~"

Arturia whimpers, "To... big..."

The Lycan keeps ramming his girth inside her, his knot reaching nearly five inches. Blood drips from between the blonde Kings thighs as the Lycan keeps stretching and tearing her walls.

"You interrupted me you know~" Carmilla muses, "I was in the middle of teaching your little friend her place when you so rudely presented yourself..."

Arturia's eyes open and she looks at Carmilla, "You... how dare you!"

"I do as I please~" She answers as the Lycan huffs, his knot finally reaching full size at seven inches.

Arturia doesn't dare more, her body trembling as her chest heaves. She can feel the muscles of her pelvis contract around the Lycans thick cock and knot, "to... big... oh god..."  The Lycan shifting, lifting her to balance her on his hips as he begins thrusting in shorter, faster strokes making the King cry out. She thrashes, her back arching as her walls clamp as best they can around his cock and knot. 

"Submit" Carmilla demands, grinning as she watches Arturia squirm and writhe.

"No..." the King

"Give in," Carmilla purrs as the Lycan howls, hot seed gushing into Arturia.

The Kings eyes widen and she screams; her womb swelling as he fills her.

"My, my, you are a stubborn one..."

The Knights body goes limp and she whimpers weakly. 

"Now that's the spirit~" Carmilla grins, waving a hand for the Lycan to leave, tearing his still partially swollen knot from Arturia as he obeys.

Arturia's legs give out and tears run down her face as the monsters cum pours down her thighs.    

"We'll be doing this again until you learn your place~"

"No... Please... don’t..." 

"Then the answer is very simple isn't it?"

Arturia weakly nods.

"Good... good..." She grins, tapping Arturia's neck and summoning an enchanted collar to Arturia's neck, "Very good..."

Arturia whimpers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The white haired vampire raises an eyebrow, “You think you can stop me, you pathetic human” her free hand reaches up and grasps the saints braid, pulling her head back as she brings the blade in her hand up, slicing through the golden stands of the saint with one clean swing.   
> Jeanne couldn’t stop it, her body goes limp and tears run down her cheeks. Vlad liked her hair, it was one of the few things she had that was different from her Alter and now… Anger fills the saint for the first time and she jerks against the chains holding her before kicking Carmilla in the stomach, “How dare you!”   
> Surprise doesn’t come close to what the vampire feels as her prey kicks her across the room, her body slamming into the wall and cracking it. A chuckle leaves her lips as she slowly stands, a sinister smirk on her face, “You poor soul, you think you can hurt me… I think not” she walks back over to the saint, dropping the blade onto the floor as she licks her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I have said this is a little bit of a self-Indulging fic, so please respect that.

Aya suddenly stops in her tracks, her black hair sticking to her face from walking in the rain, her eyes widening as a pulsing pain rushes threw her hand and up her arm, “ahhaa…” she winces, clutching at her hand.

"Aya are you okay?" Kiko turns to look at her, her blonde hair blowing into her eyes as she looks at the other masters’ hand. Her owe clenching in pain as the red seals on it glow brightly, blood dripping from them.

"Master?" Edmond stops, the avenger’s cloak swishing in the wind, his hand coming up to keep his hat on, water dripping from the brim “What is it?”

At the Avenger’s words, the other servants stop walking, looking at their masters with curious eyes.

"What’s going on?" Vlad looks at Aya, his eyes narrowing at his master. What could have happened to them? His heart pounds in his chest and Vlad takes a deep breath that’s laced with a growl.

"Something's wrong... Jeanne and Arturia…" Aya continues to clutch her hand, the rain making the blood drip down her arm.

Kiko closes her eyes; her mana reaching out to search for their lost servants "You... You're right..."

"Vlad... Târgoviște will have to wait... We're going north... Arturia and Jeanne have been captured..." Aya mutters softly, not looking Vlad in the eyes.

The Berserker class servant grits his teeth, "What?" he growls, his hands clenching into fists, his eyes glowing in his anger and worry. “Summon them back here”

“You know I can’t do that…” The half Japanese master whimpers softly, "and I can't be particularly sure... I just know they're in trouble..."

"You said north?" He glances at his masters from the corner of his eye.

She nods, "They feel... weakened..."

Vlad starts walking north, faster and faster before he starts to run “do not tell me to stop” he mutters softly. 

"Wait Vlad... we have to keep up!" Aya yells, starting to run after him, “Damnit Vlad! We need to stay together!”

Vlad doesn't slow down, "I will not! Jeanne needs me” the king of Wallachia growls, his spear appearing in his left hand as his anger grows and grows. His new found love is in trouble and in his mind, nothing else matters but trying to find and save her.   

Kiko clutches her fist, "don’t get hurt!" her command seal’s glow even brighter with her command, “and save them, that’s my command”

Vlad starts running faster, "hurry up” he mutters to himself more than the others he is leaving behind. 

"Vlad! Kiko and I can't keep up with you; we need to find Horses..." Aya calls after him, "So stubborn..." she sighs.

"Have Diarmuid and Edmond carry you!" he doesn't stop, he can’t, he won’t, not with his… His mind goes blank for a moment and in his anger he slams his spear into a passing tree, shattering it. But even that doesn’t slow him down.

Edmond picks Aya up, "he can't help it, and you know it"

Kiko nods as Diarmuid picks her up, "Joan light the way if you can”

She nods, conjuring a will-o-wisp of fire to light the way in front of them.

"Vlad you better know where you're going!" Kiko calls out at the Berserker, her arms wrapping around the lancer’s shoulders to help keep her steady. 

"I'm sure he does..." Aya mutters just loud enough for Kiko to hear.

"Aya, you can't be mad at him" Edmond states, jumping from a tree to catch up with Vlad easily. The Avenger understands his friends’ anger. Losing the one you love isn’t easy on ones’ heart.

"I think I'm entitled to a little frustration given the circumstances actually..." Aya huffs out, keeping an eye on Vlad.

"Yes I know but it is Jeanne in trouble and Arturia too” Edmond glances at Joan, “I’m sure we are all angry, even us” he smirks.

She sighs, “Let's just hurry up” resigning herself to be carried.

"Mhmm"

"Just... keep up with him... none of us know this place like he does..."

Diarmuid nods as he catches up, "understood, Master" his shoulders are tense under Kiko’s hands and he grits his teeth.

Edmond hums "Master…"

"Jeanne, Arturia, hang in there..." Kiko mutters, tucking her head against Diarmuid’s chest.

* * *

 

Carmilla paces around Jeanne with a smile as the saint hangs suspended by the chains on her wrists from the ceiling, "Now then... how to go about breaking you..."

Jeanne looks away "you won’t break me” she whimpers, her neck and shoulder stained red with dried blood from Carmilla's bite, dying the tips of her hair red and staining her braid.

The golden haired saint whimpers as Carmilla walks closer, a blade in her hands suddenly, “I wonder what you would look like with short hair… I mean your braid is pretty but I think you would look better with short hair” The Vampire grins and Jeanne shakes her head feeling her heart sink.

“Don’t touch me…” The saint glares with all her might, little it does to discourage her foe. “Please don’t…”

The white haired vampire raises an eyebrow, “You think you can stop me, you pathetic human” her free hand reaches up and grasps the saints braid, pulling her head back as she brings the blade in her hand up, slicing through the golden stands of the saint with one clean swing.

Jeanne couldn’t stop it, her body goes limp and tears run down her cheeks. Vlad liked her hair, it was one of the few things she had that was different from her Alter and now… Anger fills the saint for the first time and she jerks against the chains holding her before kicking Carmilla in the stomach, “How _dare_ you!”

Surprise doesn’t come close to what the vampire feels as her prey kicks her across the room, her body slamming into the wall and cracking it. A chuckle leaves her lips as she slowly stands, a sinister smirk on her face, “You poor soul, you think you can hurt me… I think not” she walks back over to the saint, dropping the blade onto the floor as she licks her lips.

Jeanne keeps her gaze on the vampire, “You…” words fail the saint and she looks down, watching her tears hit the stone. “You can’t” it’s not what she wants to say, but her mouth won’t listen to her.

"Really now?" She grins, gesturing to Arturia, as the Lancer sits, chained to the wall, the remains of her dress the only thing covering her body, "She said the same thing~"

Jeanne doesn't look, her body trembling “I won’t”

"Do you know what I did to her?" Carmilla glances at Arturia, the blonde’s thighs streaked with dried blood and cum. “And she barely put up a fight too”

"N-no...” The saint whimpers, fear creeping into her body.

"Well then, I can simply tell you or maybe I could provide you to all my minions by turns if you should prove obstinate..."

"Please... don’t..." Jeanne’s eyes widen in realization, a shiver running up her spine.

"Do I hear _fear_?" Carmilla purrs as a look of pure excitement appears in her eyes.

Jeanne whines.

"What's the matter?" She mocks, "I'm quite certain a supple young woman such as yourself would make for an _excellent_ brood mare~"

"Please I don’t want to be a... a brood mare..." Jeanne shakes her head.

“Then simply give in - you'll find things are much easier when you don't insist upon stubbornness..." The vampire grins at her prey.

"You aren't Vlad..." Jeanne grits her teeth, her heart beating loudly in her chest. The Ruler class servant shakes her head, her eyes closing as she starts to pray, “Oh lord here my voice” she whispers “Please help us.”

She sighs, "Pity..." She snaps her fingers, summoning a Lycan and a Harpy to the chamber.

Jeanne's eyes widen and she shakes her head "no... Please don’t..."

"Since you've decided to be difficult..." Carmilla lectures, "We're going to play a game..." A second Lycan enters the room and approaches Arturia, "Because you have now irritated me, I'm going to give you a choice - Do you want your friend savaged again, or will you accept the punishment yourself to save her."

Jeanne glances at Arturia with fear in her gaze "I... I..." her hands clench and she goes limp "don’t hurt her anymore..." God help her, the Saint of Orleans trembles in fear, she doesn’t want to have to make this decision. But to let Arturia be hurt again. Jeanne can’t. She just.   

“Jeanne don’t, I can handle it. Don’t do this.” Arturia raises her head, looking at the other blonde, “I’ll be fine…”

“I won’t let you be hurt anymore… even if it means… means I…” Jeanne’s face goes red, her breathing heavy as the thought of what the vampire wants to do to her.

"Well aren't we the virtuous one..." Carmilla grins and Arturia slumps against the floor in defeat not looking at Jeanne as the first Lycan grabs Jeanne by the base of her braid.

Jeanne winces, but she doesn't try to struggle. “I… I won’t break… I won’t…”   

It lifts her from the floor, pulling her back against its body, a thick lupine cock beginning to harden against the inside of her thighs making Jeanne tremble, biting her lower lip in fear.

There is a brief knock at the door.

"What is it?" Carmilla snaps, a hiss in her voice.

There is a brief thud before the door then break, pieces of wood scattering over the floor. An angry looking Vlad is standing there, “ _How dare you_ ” blood drips from the tip of his spear.

"More guests..." Carmilla growls even as the Lycan positions Jeanne over his cock with a purr. “You can’t save her”

A stake spears threw the Lycan’s chest, blood drips onto Jeanne from its wound and he lets go of the saints’ hair.

" _How dare you_ " 

Carmilla snarls at him, her eyes widening slightly, "Kill him..." The Lycan and Harpy round on him, and more monsters pour into the room.

Stakes pierce the monsters, pinning them to the floor, ceiling and walls, "who do you _think_ are you?!" 

"I am Carmilla of Styria, and you trespass on my domain!" She shouts, lunging at him to strike him in the chest.

He glares as he brings his right hand up to grab her by the throat, "I am Vlad of Wallachia and this is my country!" 

Her eyes widen, "D-Drac…" she chokes out.

"Don’t call me that" he squeezes harder, “You have no _right_ to call me that, _cousin_ ” 

The roof cracks. Then suddenly the drake tears through the ceiling, roaring and snapping his jaws at Vlad.

Vlad smirks as he steps to the side and slams Carmilla into the drakes’ maw, making the other vampire gasp for air, even if she doesn’t need it. 

The drake recoils with a yelp, his head drooping in what seems like defeat.

He drops Carmilla onto the floor, “Get up”

She gasps, coughing as the drake step back with a whine, "B-Bastard..."

"You dare to..." his eyes widen as he sees the wounds on Jeanne, his jaw clenches and he glares at Carmilla, "I should _kill_ you", 

She snarls up at him, "You come into my home uninvited..."

"You took my love..." he slaps her, knocking her to the ground, "like I said cousin, I should kill you", blood splatters on the floor as he swings his lance.

"Then do it Vlad…" Carmilla spits blood at his feet, “Kill me, I dare you” she growls.

"That is, _regretfully_ not my decision" he glances to the doorway as Edmond and Diarmuid show up with the others. 

Aya's hand covers her mouth as she sees the state Jeanne and Arturia are in, "My god..."

"Master... your orders" Vlad growls, his form trembling with restraint.

Aya swallows, "You there... Vampire... you have no choice... Surrender the Grail..."

"You hear that Carmilla give up" Vlad glances to check on Jeanne. 

She seethes, "Petulant cattle... how _dare_ you..."

"Do you want your head on a stake?" He growls as his stakes cut through the chains holding Arturia as he walks over to Jeanne.

Diarmuid hurries to Arturia's side and Carmilla growls, "Damn you all... So be it..."

Vlad smirks as he hears his cousins’ defeat.

"I will take you to it..." Carmilla growls out as she is dragged from the room by Edmond and Joan.

Diarmuid helps Arturia to her feet, "I'm here for you...I'm sorry I took so long..."

Her legs shake as they stand "Dia I... I'm sorry..." 

"No... It's not your fault..." The male Lancer hugs her.

"I'm the one who... got us into this mess" 

"No..." He shakes his head, helping her out of the room.

She leans heavily on his shoulder, "I... that woman... She..." 

"You don't have to say it..."

Tears run down the king’s face, “I’m sorry…” she nuzzles his chest “I’m sorry”

He finds an empty room and walks in “It’s not your fault” he tilts her head up and kisses her.

Arturia whimpers into the kiss, her body shaking against his.

"I don't care what happened I could never love you less"

"I… thank you…” she smiles softly against his lips.

"The others have things taken care of... let's find you a bath, or perhaps a bed... You deserve some rest..."

Arturia nods, "I... Dia…"  

"Hmmm?" He asks, guiding her into the attached bathroom.

On shaky legs Arturia pulls him to the bathroom, slowly undressing him as well.

"Arturia...”

"Please... I just want you near" 

"Very well..." He allows, somewhat relieved to see as they enter that the bath seems to be enchanted to remain ever full and warm - possibly Carmilla's own chambers.

"Let's get the blood off you first..."

Arturia smiles softly "I... have one request..."

"Anything my love..." He answers without hesitation, sweeping her off her feet and lowering her into the bath.

"Make me forget" 

"However I can..." He smiles, scooping the water over her to start rinsing the blood off.

Her thighs tremble and she whimpers as the water stings her broken skin.

Diarmuid finds a cloth and dips it in the warm water before using it to clean the blood away from Arturia's wounds.

Arturia grits her teeth, flinching away from it.

"It's alright..." He whispers, trying again, more gently this time.

"I couldn't fight... I tried..." Arturia whimpers mournfully.

"It's alright... nobody blames you..."

"I blame... myself..."

"No," He takes her by the shoulders gently, "I won't stand for that”

"I let myself..." Arturia shuts up, her eyes closing as she fights back more tears.

He kisses her gently, wiping away the tears with his fingers.

"Why..."

"How could I not?”

She leans up and kisses him gently.

"Arturia, I love you, and nothing will ever change that," He smiles softly as he caresses her cheek.

"Thank you... now get in the water"

He chuckles doing as bidden, sitting in the tub on the opposite side before leaning forward to kiss her again.

She crawls into his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, groaning softly against his lips.

He wraps his arms around her, letting one hand drift down between her legs as the other rests just below her chest.

Arturia spreads her legs wider "Diarmuid... I love you"

He pulls her closer, his cock hardening against her thigh as he rubs her clit, "I know," He kisses her again.

Arturia groans into his mouth, lightly nipping his lower lip. 

He spreads her folds with his fingertips as he aligns himself with her, gently squeezing one of her large breasts as he does.

Her hips buck and she whines, "Please" her chest heaves under her lovers’ hand.

He squeezes a little harder, pinching her nipple as he eases her onto his cock, groaning in pleasure as his cock is surrounded by warm, wet walls.

Arturia gasps, her thighs clenching his hips, inch by inch, Arturia is filled "mhmm"

He shifts, leaning forward to brace Arturia against the side of the bath as he begins to thrust.

"Yes..." Arturia hisses as Diarmuid starts to move.

By the second thrust he is driving his full length inside her, aggressively groping her breasts as he pushes his tongue past her lips.

Arturia nips his tongue, her hips meeting each if his thrusts. 

He shifts to thrust against her front wall, and rolls her nipples between his fingers.

The kings back arches and she moans loudly, "fuck..."   

He kneads her breasts as he begins thrusting faster.

"S'good...." her walls clench at his cock. 

He almost growls, kissing her neck as his cock begins to twitch.

Her head tilts and her hips jerk as her walls clench and squeeze his cock. 

"G-God...." He groans as he fills her, clutching her tightly.

Arturia nuzzles his cheek, her body shaking as she cums with him.

"I am yours, ever and always..."

"Mine..." 

He nods, running his fingers through her hair.

She leans her head against his hand.

Would you like to soak a little more, or shall we move to the bed?" He asks with a playful whisper.

"Bed... I'm clean enough" she purrs.

"By your will my queen~" He lifts her from the water, still remaining inside her as he does.

Her arms and legs clench around his shoulders and hips, her walls clamping as he lifts her.

He carries her out of the bath and over to the bed, kissing her forehead as he sets her down...

Arturia pulls him down on top of her. 

He chuckles, catching himself on the bed.

Arturia whines.  

He braces a knee on the bed and begins thrusting again.

"My knight..." Arturia moans, her hips rocking in time with his thrusts. 

He kisses her brow, raising one of her legs to forcibly tense her muscles as he thrusts his cock into her.

Her back arches and her walls clench. "God... Dia... I... I'm..." 

"Go ahead~" He whispers, thrusting again.

Arturia throws her head back, crying out as she cums once more.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes a fistful of her hair as he claims her, pulling his fangs from her neck before he hurts her more. “She cut your hair”  
> Fear flashes in her eyes briefly before her back arches and she screams, her walls clamping as she cums suddenly, her body thrashing as she has her first orgasm. Pleasure coursing through her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chatper is just a complete smut chapter...

Anger isn’t something that Vlad feels often but angry he is as he slashes the chains holding Jeanne's wrists. He let this happen; he didn’t protect the one he loves. “Jeanne I…”

"Vlad..." she whimpers weakly looks at him, her legs buckling under her causing her to fall to her knees, tears running down her face, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Vlad’s eyes go wide and he is quick to reach out to catch her, dismissing his lance as his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her against his body "I'm here," he mutters into her hair, “I’m here”

Jeanne's arms drop onto his shoulders, "I..." a shiver leaves her and the saint whines softly.

Carefully, he slips off his coat and drapes it over her shoulders before rewrapping his arms around her.  

Jeanne clutches his jacket around her shoulders, making sure her chest is covered, "I…” she presses her face into his chest, “I’m… no longer…”, panic runs through her body and her chest heaving in fear.

He runs his fingers through her now shorter hair, "Shh…It's over now..."

"She... she bit me..." The saint shudders, “Vlad…” her hands clench the sides of his shirt.

"She won’t hurt you ever again" Vlad nuzzles her temple, his lips brushing her skin as he kisses her cheek.

Jeanne whimpers, her hands moving to his chest as she cries, her tears soaking into his shirt.

He holds her there until the others leave whether to explore the castle or just give them some space. Slowly Jeanne’s crying stops, and among the sniffles Vlad hears his saint’s voice.

"Vlad..." 

"What is it?' he whispers into her air.

"I... I’m scared" 

"You've nothing to fear now... the day is won..."

Jeanne whimpers again, her hands clenching at his shirt and slowly, her trembling stops.

He tips her chin up with his right hand on her cheek, his thumb wiping away her unshed tears and kisses her.

Jeanne whines softly into his mouth, her breathing calming down with the kiss.

"I love you," He mutters against his lips.

"I love you too"

He kisses down her neck now, his lips lingering over her skin a moment to watch Jeanne’s reaction.

Jeanne freezes, her hands clench and she takes a shaky breath. 

He pulls back, "I'm sorry..."

"It’s... It’s okay" Jeanne looks up into Vlad’s eyes, “it’s fine” 

“It’s just... the thought that anyone..." He grit his teeth in anger, “I should have been there to save you”

"She didn’t get a chance to do anything more than … and that monster… you came before it could…” 

"Still... it infuriates me..."

Jeanne wraps her arms around his shoulders tighter "I'm sorry... I couldn't stop her", 

"I blame myself,"

"It’s not your fault..." Jeanne nuzzles his neck, “Arturia and I weren’t careful enough”

His hand runs down to the small of her back, "I could have been faster..."

"You didn't know..." 

"I shouldn't have let you and Arturia off on your own..."

Jeanne whines, "We thought we could handle it", 

"I trust you've learned better?"

Jeanne glares at him, "if it was a servant we could have", 

"It was not." He asserts, "Like many of our foes, it was not"

"Vlad..." Jeanne rolls her shoulders, hissing in pain as the bites on her shoulder and neck start bleeding again. 

He averts his gaze from the blood, “We should get you cleaned up…”

Her hand comes up to cover it, “It will stop soon… will you be okay?”

"I... I hate that it calls to me..."

"You know I don’t mind if it's you..." Jeanne shivers, “It’s not the first time you will have taken blood from me”

He hesitates, before pulling her chin up for a kiss.

Jeanne groans softly into the kiss, her hands coming up to run through the hair at the back of Vlad’s head, staining his white strands red.

His fangs brush her lower lip, a growl in his throat as he pushes his tongue into her mouth.

Jeanne gasps against his lips, pricking her lip on his fang, tasting blood on her tongue as she shyly pushes it against his.

He tenses, his hands clenching her hips.

The saint pulls back slightly "It’s okay", she gives him a soft smile and she stands on her toes to kiss his cheek.

His left hand moves down to the small of her back, he runs the fingers of his other hand up her stomach.

Jeanne tilts her head and nuzzles Vlad's neck, the saint of Orleans gasping against his skin as her stomach tenses under his touch, 

"I would claim you for my own... and none could question that..."

"I am yours..." she whispers "and gods"

His hand cups the underside of her breast as his other hand moves down her thigh, “I’ll admit I didn’t this you would be okay with this” his thumb brushing over her nipple.

Jeanne closes her eyes, pressing her face harder against his neck, a gasp leaving her as he touches her breast, her thigh twitching against his hand. 

His hand brushes her clit as he opens his trousers, than lifts her thigh.

It only occurs to Jeanne that what they are about to do is not something she thought would be happening. Sure, she let Vlad drink her blood, she offered and Vlad never pressured her into more than that. The saint leans back slightly, moaning as a jolt of pleasure runs through her, "mhmm". Even now, Jeanne knows she wants this.

He lifts her leg higher, his hand under her knee as he gently makes Jeanne lean back against the wall, “I won’t let you fall”

Jeanne gasps as her back touches the wall, “I… trust you…”

He lifts her slightly, his cock rubbing her folds as he brushes her neck with his fangs, leaving angry red lines over her skin.

Jeanne whimpers as wetness slicks her folds and Vlad’s cock, “god…” 

He growls, thrusting inside her, almost violently, before biting into her neck as well. The berserker shuddering as hot, wet and tight walls clench around his cock and he knows he should have gone slowly, but something deep in his mind compels him to take her.

Jeanne never understood the rush of pleasure that came when Vlad’s fangs sunk into her neck, but she has never been more excited for it. The saint cries out, her walls clamp around his cock, her body shaking against his as he bites her.

He thrusts hard and deep, savoring the trickle of her blood on his lips, his hand clenching at her back and thigh as he rocks his hips harder.

"Vlad... god it..." her hips jerk, her thigh clenching at his hip "mhmm", her back arches as Jeanne makes a noise in her throat that is a cross between a moan and a whine.

He takes a fistful of her hair as he claims her, pulling his fangs from her neck before he hurts her more. “ _She cut your hair_ ”

Fear flashes in her eyes briefly before her back arches and she screams, her walls clamping as she cums suddenly, her body thrashing as she has her first orgasm. Pleasure courses through her body.

He shifts his grip, letting his hand slide from her hair and under her thigh, lifting both of her legs up as he thrusts now, fully pinning Jeanne to the wall. “ _My love_ …” he rests his forehead against her, watching her through her climax, “Gorgeous”

His eyes meet hers just before Jeanne throws her head back, stars appearing in her vision, her chest is heaving as the sensations soon begin to over load her. 

He thrusts against her front wall, using this moment to bite at the column of her throat, sinking his fangs in once more and drinking deep as he does.

Jeanne shudders, her walls clamping even tighter around his cock, more and more of her juices coats Vlad's cock and thighs "I... Vlad!"  The saints’ head goes light as her vampire bites her once more.

He groans as he thrusts deeper, he knows he can’t last much longer before he cums and fills her.

The saint groans in bliss, her hips bucking against the little jerks of Vlad’s hips before she goes limp in Vlad’s grip, "God..." her body trembling from the new sensations she has just felt. Heat fills her body and Jeanne shudders, “God…”

"My love..." He holds her close, chuckling slightly, “Using the Lords name in vain”

"Vlad..."Jeanne whines weakly, her thighs tensing as Vlad lowers her to the ground. 

"I’ll never allow anyone to hurt you again..."

"s'good" Jeanne mutters, her eyes staying half closed


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla steps into the room after Kiko and snaps her fingers, summoning a magical barrier to seal the two of them in the chamber. The vampire grins as she quickly grabs Kiko’s left wrist and slams her into the wall, making the master cry out, her breathing visibly hitching as her back hits the wall. “Now then, human… Let’s talk”  
> Kiko whimpers as she tilts her head up to glare at Carmilla, “What do you want to talk about…”  
> “I want your friends,” The Vampire grins, ice blue eyes staring coldly into gold.

Kiko continues to smirk as she walks behind Carmilla, letting the vampire lead her, Joan and Edmond to the room that holds the grail.

Carmilla grits her teeth as she leads them away from her room and up several sets of stairs and into a long hallway. Fools. Her frown turns into a grin as she walks towards her trap.

“You hide it well I see” Kiko states, as she continues to glare at the back of Carmilla’s head.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I hide my most powerful asset in the most unreachable part of my Fortress?” she rolls her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

Kiko snorts, still smiling, “Sarcasm doesn’t suit you”

Joan watches from behind them, shivering as she feels something uneasy creep into the back of her mind, _“Master, be careful”_

The Vampire growls softly, gesturing for Kiko to enter the grail chamber.

Kiko glances at her servants, _“Okay”_ , before she enters the chamber, her hands clenching in anticipation.

Carmilla steps into the room after Kiko and snaps her fingers, summoning a magical barrier to seal the two of them in the chamber. The vampire grins as she quickly grabs Kiko’s left wrist and slams her into the wall, making the master cry out, her breathing visibly hitching as her back hits the wall. “Now then, human… Let’s talk”

Kiko whimpers as she tilts her head up to glare at Carmilla, “What do you want to talk about…”

“I want your friends,” The Vampire grins, ice blue eyes staring coldly into gold.

“What are you, insane!?” Kiko growls out her reply.

“You control them… I want that control” She twists Kiko’s arm up and against her back, pushing her face first into the wall.

Kiko grits her teeth through the pain, “It’s not that… simple…” she mutters against the wall, trying to ignore the pain of the bones in her shoulder grinding against each other.

“Make it simple” the white haired vampire growls, tightening her grip on Kiko’s wrist, threatening to break it as she pushes the mages arm higher up her back.

Kiko hisses in pain, “I… I don’t know how…” tears prick the corners of her eyes.

“Take a guess before your blood feeds the grail…” Carmilla snarls, her nails digging into the skin of Kiko’s wrist now.

Kiko glances through the barrier, “By my…” _I’m sorry_ “command seal, I hereby give Carmilla of Styria the rest of my seals” she goes limp as her final seal disappears.

Carmilla grins, “Excellent” she looks at her hand to watch the seal appear, bright crimson against her pale skin.

“You bitch!” Joan snarls as she tries to break the barrier with her standard, “What did you do!?” she growls.

 _“Edmond dear_ , restrain her if you would~” Carmilla’s grin turns sinister.

Joan turns to face Edmond, “Don’t…” She holds up her standard, pointing it at him, “Edmond you can’t…” her chest heaves.

He reaches for her hands, “I-I… what is this…?” his once golden eyes go dull.

“Kiko was…” Joan slaps his hands away with the haft of her flagpole, stepping back with a look of fear in her widened eyes.

Edmond, by force of his new master’s will, gets behind Joan and grasps both of her wrists, pinning them behind the other Avengers back painfully.

Joan summons fire into her hands and burns Edmonds arms, her cloak disappearing as she rounds on the balls of her feet, swinging her fist and punching Edmond in the face.

The vampire watches in amusement before she walks over and grasps Joan by her hair and wrenches her head back, locking eyes and lacing her words with Vampiric charm, _“None of that little maiden”_

Joan grins, fire still burning her hands as she brings them up, “You think you can hurt me? Whore… I’ll burn you alive!”

Lightning courses through her as Edmond grabs her arm again and jolts her with his mana.

The smaller Avenger cries out, her body thrashing against both Edmond and Carmilla’s grip, “Ed-Edmond…”

The male Avenger’s eyes are glassy and he doesn’t reply.

“Heh… He’s mine now” Carmilla slams Joan head first into the wall.

Joan groans slightly dazed before she glares at the vampire, “You bitch!” she snarls.

Carmilla licks her lips as she traces a rune into Joan’s forehead with her fingernail to etch a spell to pacify the Avenger, “Cease your struggling…”

Joan stops moving, “What… how did you…” her hands tremble as she realises she is now helpless.

“shh, if you struggle to much I’ll risk killing you” She chuckles “I wish to feed on your blood like I did with Jeanne” she brings her nail to Joan’s chest before she tears the Avengers dress open.

Joan shakes her head, “Don’t you dare!”

“Silence” Carmilla whispers, bringing her hand down and etching another rune over Joan’s womb, “Let’s see how long you can last” her power pulses into the rune, causing the white haired dragon witch whine as every sensation in her body is turned into rapturous pleasure.

Joan kicks out, her body shuddering, “Fucking bitch… I’ll… I’ll…”

Carmilla smirks as she presses her fingernail to Joan’s clit, activating the second spell.

The corrupted maiden cries out, her hips jerking against the vampires hand “Aahhhh!”

“That’s better…” Carmilla groans as the sound of Joan’s cries hit her ears, “Now… tilt your head to the side…”

Joan shivers as she obeys, tilting her head to the side.

Carmilla grins and then sinks her fangs into Joan’s neck with a purr.

A gasp leaves Joan and her back arches, “It… fuck…”

The Vampire growls as she drinks deep, enjoying the taste of the maidens’ blood on her tongue.

Joan’s pale skin goes a shade paler and her chest heaves.

Carmilla releases her bite and turns Joan around, pressing her bare torso against Edmond before tearing away the rest of her dress.

Joan whimpers, her thighs shaking “Stop…” the vampire runs her nails up the Avengers thighs and Joan shudders.

Edmond holds her in place with a vice like-grip on her upper arms as Carmilla pries Joan’s right leg off the floor and forces her to brace her knee around Edmond’s hip.

Joan grits her teeth, her muscles stretching and straining against both her lovers hold and the Vampires grip, “B-bitch”.

Carmilla draws her fingers across Joan’s exposed folds, “How rude”

The Avenger gasps, her hips jerking against the white haired vampires hand.

“Now girl, your man is going to watch” Carmilla growls as she pulls the hem of her scarlet dress up and frees her cock, rubbing it against Joan’s thigh.

Disgust covers Joan face as she feels Carmilla rub against her, “No…”

“Submit, and I’ll send him away”

Joan shakes her head, “I’ll… never submit to you”

“Then he gets to watch as _I_ take you” Carmilla kisses the back of Joan’s neck, “break you and then, finally, after you’re begging for me to stop, I’ll kill you”

“You… are nothing like him…” Joan growls, even as fear fills her.

“You two are mine” Carmilla hisses.

“I’m not… I’m not yours!”

The vampire growls, grabbing Joan’s hips and thrusting her cock into Joan’s ass.

Joan screams as her body is forced open around the vampire, her body thrashing against Edmond’s hold, “You… bitch…”

“Come now… pleasure is all you can feel; deny it as you like…” Carmilla shivers, licking her lips at the smell of blood.

Joan’s scream dies down to a whimper, her forehead pressing against Edmond’s chest “fuck…”

The Styrian Queen chuckles before biting Joan’s neck again, her second thrust is harder than the first.

Joan grits her teeth and, using Edmond, she pushes off his chest and head-butting Carmilla in the face.

The vampire catches the back of her head and forces her back against Edmond’s chest.

Joan whimpers into Edmond’s cloak, “Fuck you!” her teeth clench and she growls.

Carmilla bites the other side of Joan’s neck, sending a fresh wave of pleasure through Joan as the enchantment acts.

Joan’s eyes widen and she cries out, her hips jerking as Carmilla’s fangs pierce her skin “ _Edmond_ …”

Edmond appears unmoved, holding Joan’s wrists tightly in his hands.

“Edmond _please_ …” help me… Joan tries to break his grip, her eyes finding his and all she sees is his blank expression.

Carmilla chuckles against Joan’s skin, her next thrust had her hips slamming into Joan’s ass, her cock slamming into the Avengers cervix.

The short haired Avenger shakes her head, “Fuck…” her walls clench around Carmilla’s cock.

Carmilla purrs as she pulls out suddenly, watching for just a second as Joan’s body trembles before she slams into the Avengers maidenhood.

Joan’s thighs clench and tremble, her back arching as she is filled with the vampires cock once more, “Fuck!”

“Cum little wench…” Carmilla mutters in Joan’s ear, thrusting harder and harder.

“N-no…” Joan shakes her head, her chest heaving “s’not… enough”

The Vampire rakes her nails over Joan’s clit, breathing heavily as the Avenger’s walls clamp around her cock in response and she screams. “Lies… you love this, you love being ravaged and at someone else’s mercy…” With her other hand, Carmilla gropes Joan’s breast, her nails digging into the Avenger’s skin.

Joan’s chest heaves against the Vampires hand, her eyes closing as bliss courses through her.

Carmilla pulls back slowly on her next thrust, only to tilt her hips and slam into Joan’s front wall.

The Avengers cry echoes off the walls as her body clamps even tighter around the Vampires cock.

Carmilla purrs as she drinks more of Joan’s blood as she fills her, her hips jerking as she cums.

Joan whimpers as the heat fills her, her walls milking Carmilla “Fu-fuck…”

“You are _mine_ ” Carmilla snarls again.

Joan finally goes limp against both of them, and to her shock she can feel Edmond’s cock through his pants as she hangs against him, “N-no…”

“It you even want him again, then you are~”

Joan looks up at Edmond with a whine, “My love…” she whispers.

Edmond remains silent, his eyes only briefly glancing down at her before he looks back at Carmilla, who just laughs.

Joan growls softly, “Why…”

“Because he’s mine now~”

Joan whimpers, hanging her head in shame, “I… I’m yours… but please… let me talk with him…”

Carmilla grins, snapping her fingers and allowing Edmond to relax.

His shoulders slump and he looks down at her, “Joan…”

Joan continues to look up at Edmond, her body shaking.

“I… I’m sorry…”

Joan nuzzles into his chest, trying to forget about the vampire that is still pressed against her.

Edmond wraps one arm around her waist, pulling Joan closer as he glares at his new master over the other Avenger’s shoulder.

Joan just trembles against him, whimpering.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan summons her sword in her right hand and swings it at Carmilla.   
> Carmilla catches her wrist and bends it backwards, threatening to break it, even though the Avenger should have been much stronger then the vampire. “Pathetic witch… now drop your sword”   
> Joan kicks her shin in anger as a spike stabs into her other leg “You bitch!”   
> Carmilla shifts out of the way, pinning Joan's arm behind her back and forcing her to the ground on her knees.  
> Joan twists to the side ignoring the way her shoulder pops out of place as she head-butts Carmilla and drops her weapon to the ground.

Kiko groans as she sits up, being instantly transported from one place to another is not something that has happened to her often, "Damnit!" her fist hits the stone floor. The dungeon around her is dark, but surprisingly spacious from what she can see. Looking to be made entirely of cold stones and it was hard for her to see past a few feet in the lightless dark. Kiko holds a hand up, muttering a small light spell to help light the area.  

There is a sudden hiss to her right and the light from her flame reflects off a pair of yellow eyes to the right of her.

Kiko jumps to her feet at the sight, "What the hell" she holds her hand in front of her but it is too late.

Hissing again, the creature begins to slither forward, pale white scales shine in the light.

Kiko shoots fire at it "Stay back!" she takes a step back only to whimper as her back hits the wall.

It snarls, the fire dispersing almost harmlessly across its white scales as it darts forward, striking at her, sinking it's fangs into her shoulder as it begins swiftly coiling her.

Kiko screams in pain, her body thrashing against its coils, blood begins dripping down her chest and back. 

It takes her to the floor as it binds her torso and then binds between her thighs.

Kiko shudders, her hands clenching as agony runs through her “Fuck!” The venom pulses through her system, slowly beginning to relax her muscles - though not numbing her as the serpent shifted and coiled tighter around her body, Kiko whimpers, "Fuck... what is..." 

It hisses again as two hardening shafts emerge from its body against her thigh.

The magus' eyes widen and she shakes her head "Bastard..." 

The coiling and writing of the snake's body around hers begins to force Kiko's shirt to ride up and her shorts to shift down her thighs.

Kiko's left hand lights up with electricity as she tries to shock it.  

The serpent instinctually bites her again, injecting her with more venom.

Kiko whimpers, her body jerking, and the lightning fades from her hand. 

Its cocks become fully rigid and began rubbing against her folds.

Kiko whines "stop..."  

The serpent hisses as though to silence her even as both its cocks begin to force their way into her folds.

Kiko's eyes widen in panic, "Stop... it’s not going to fit..." her walls clamping down on the twin invaders.

Its muscles abruptly contract all at once, forcing its twin girths inside her, ignoring her protests.

Kiko screams in agony as her walls spread around his twin cocks.

It begins to rhythmically clench and relax its body to fuck her.

Kiko hisses in pain, blood dripping onto its scales.  

It begins thrusting harder and faster, squeezing his coils around Kiko tighter.

Tears run down her face and Kiko moans _"Help... someone help..."_

Suddenly, a golden lance sheers through the serpent as a panting, and very frustrated looking Arturia appears, "Damned... beast..."

Kiko's eyes widen as she feels the beast cum and she whimpers, "Lancer... god… thank you…”

The serpent squeals as it falls limp and in several pieces, and Arturia pulls her master free of the serpents cocks, white fluid dripping from the mage, "What... happened...?"

"Carmilla... she took Joan and Edmond... and my command seals..." she whimpers, her shoulders shaking and more blood drips down her neck and chest 

Arturia grits her teeth, pulling her cloak from her shoulders, "We have to get you to Aya first... the rest can wait..."

Kiko whines, "thank you..." her bloodied thighs trembling as more cum slides down her skin.

Arturia drapes her cloak over Kiko as she picks her up and carries her out of the dungeon.

"I'm sorry" Kiko whimpers, resting her head on her servants’ chest. 

"This isn't your fault... We... we should have finished Carmilla when we had the chance..." Arturia sternly mutters

"We didn’t know where the grail was... we didn’t have much of a choice" Kiko mutters. 

"We could have found it..."

"Just take me to Aya... I need to ask Vlad some things as well" 

Arturia nods, carrying Kiko back to the others.

Kiko weakly looks at Aya as they enter the room “A-Aya... we messed up…” 

Aya's eyes widen, "My god what happened!?"

"Carmilla... transported me to the dungeon... after taking..." she holds up her hand, her arm shaking.  

"You... you still have Arturia's right?"

Kiko nods “I wouldn’t have been able to have her save me if I did”

"But she took Edmond and Joan's?"

"She forced me to give them to her..." 

Aya grits her teeth, "Vlad!"

Vlad appears in a shower of gold dust, a growl leaving his lips "Yes master" 

Aya gestures to Kiko, "Do you still think it was wise to spare Carmilla!?"

His eyes widen and he grits his teeth, "It wasn't smart" 

"Of all the times to show mercy Vlad..."

"I asked you what you wanted, you are my master. If you wanted me to kill her you should have told me!" Vlad snarls back. 

Aya rubs her temples, "Then next time... just finish her..."

Vlad growls, "Hear me, this is my castle, my monsters find Carmilla, teach her a lesson and then bring her to me"  

Aya nods, very well..." 

“Now then... we have much ground to cover..." Carmilla fumes, leading the way away from the castle. She leads the way on horseback, the two Avengers sharing a horse.

Joan nods weakly before she growls softly. 

"Come along now, we have to hurry..."

Joan stops the horse "No" 

“ _Joan_ what are you doing?” Edmonds mutters quietly behind her.

"Excuse me?" She demands, turning her horse to face Joan.

Spikes skewer the horse and Joan smirks “We are not going with you even if we disappear you _bitch_ ”

Carmilla snarls, swiftly dismounting the horse as the beast dies, "Insolent Wench”

Joan growls “Fuck you” she holds out her hand, her mana gathering in her palm

“Behave yourself brat"

Joan summons her sword in her right hand and swings it at Carmilla.

Carmilla catches her wrist and bends it backwards, threatening to break it, even though the Avenger should have been much stronger then the vampire. “Pathetic witch… now drop your sword”  

Joan kicks her shin in anger as a spike stabs into her other leg “You bitch!”  

Carmilla shifts out of the way, pinning Joan's arm behind her back and forcing her to the ground on her knees.

Joan twists to the side ignoring the way her shoulder pops out of place as she head-butts Carmilla and drops her weapon to the ground. 

"Such insolence..." The Vampire snarls.

Joan grins at the Vampire "Bitch”

"You seem so cocky..."

Joan let's fire consume the two of them, " _burn_ " 

Carmilla ignores the flames licking at her as she closes her hand around Joan's throat.

The sound of howls echoes through the forest.  

Carmilla ignores it, continuing to choke Joan in her rage “Did you think that you could disobey me you little cunt! When I’m done with you, you are going to wish you were dead”

Claws tear through the Vampires back suddenly, blood staining her red dress and splattering onto the forest floor.

Carmilla flinches, "What is this?" She releases Joan to tear the throat out of the beast.

Another larger beast bites her torso with a snarl.  

She growls, crushing the top of its skull as she staggers to her feet.

A third bites her arm, pulling her to the ground.   

She reaches up to gouge out its eyes, “You mongrel!”

Joan growls as she stabs through the vampires’ chest, “Die damnit!” 

Carmilla gasps, her body seizing in pain, "W-Wench..."

She pulls back, "Give Edmond back to me" 

Carmilla staggers before suddenly rounding on Joan, slugging her in the stomach with all her Vampiric strength, sending the Avenger into the tree that is right behind her.

Joan gasps as she hits the tree, her chest heaving as she struggles to breathe, before she slices Carmilla across the chest, her body shaking. 

She catches the blade and wrenches it from Joan's hand.

Joan kicks at Carmilla’s shin again, “you bitch!”

Carmilla ignores it, turning the blade in her hand and driving the blade through Joan's stomach.

Joan gasps, her hand clutching the glowing blade, her golden eyes look up, above Carmilla and she smiles despite the look of pain on her face.

A shadow looms over the Vampire even in the moonless light. 

Failing to notice, Carmilla kicks Joan off the sword, “Worthless”

Joan continues to smirk as her sword disappears from Carmilla’s hand and more blood splatters the ground “Fuck you too”

"Little bitch." Carmilla snarls at Joan.

"I... won’t let you kill me..." she grits her teeth, blood dripping down her legs.

Carmilla lunges forward to grab Joan by the throat again and lift her from the ground “Kill you? Oh I’m not going to kill you, I’m going to drain you dry and fuck you” Teeth bite into her torso from behind, a growl vibrating her body making Carmilla gasp in pain, “Fucking hell!”

"Give back... the spells..." Joan gasps out, her body going limp in Carmilla’s hand as the Vampire squeezes harder.

Carmilla roars in rage, "Dantes! Finish her!" her body trembling as she throws Joan to the ground.

The monster crushes her chest as Edmond rushes up to Joan, his hand over her chest before he can stop himself. But he doesn’t attack; his body is shaking as he resists the command of his master to the best of his abilities. “J-Joan…”

Carmilla gasps before thrashing and throwing it off, only to have Joan kick her in the stomach "Insipid wench" Carmilla snarls, "You'll have to do better than that" she grasps Joan’s ankle.

The monster behind Carmilla bites her left arm off and the vampire screams.

"B-Bastard!" She roars, "Vlad I know you’re here!" blood pours onto the ground.

"Give back the seals!" Joan tackles her to the ground, her sword pressing against Carmilla’s throat “You bitch…” her blood dripping onto Carmilla’s face.

"Stand aside" Vlad's voice echoes in Joan’s ears.

Joan growls as she reluctantly moves off Carmilla, standing nearby, her body shaking. 

Carmilla gasp, rolling onto her back just in time to have a stake erupt through her chest as Vlad draws closer.

Joan watches in muted anger, "she needs to give the command spells back" 

"Take them," Vlad orders darkly as the others follow him to the scene.

Joan walks over and slices off Carmilla’s hand. 

She lets out a gurgling cry before another stake pierces her heart, and she withers to ashes.

Joan falls to her knees, whimpering as her sword disappears and she curls up.

"Thank you for stalling her," Vlad remarks, turning his back to Carmilla's ashes "Kiko - reclaim the seals"

Kiko takes the hand from Joan, her magic circuits taking the seals before the hand turns to dust.

Aya sighs, "It's done... let's just retrieve the grail and go home.”

Kiko nods in agreement, “I’ll stay here if you don’t mind…”

Joan stays on her knees, clearly upset, her chest heaving and her arms warp around herself.

"Joan... Are you alright?" Jeanne asks gingerly, walking over to her.

"I'm... I'm not sure..." The Avenger takes a deep breath; her good arm trembling as she reaches up and pops her shoulder back into place with a muffled scream.

Jeanne kneels beside her, pulling her into a hug.

Joan bristles at the contact "she is..." her body burning against Jeanne’s.

"Joan..." The blonde saint tilts her head.

"Fuck!" Joan punches the ground, pain running up her arm and into her shoulder. 

"Joan, what is it?"

Joan glances at the ashes before she lets her flame scorch the ground around her and Jeanne, fury filling her body “Fuck!! I'm an Avenger! She shouldn't have been able to... Argghhh!"  

Jeanne hugs her again, "it’s okay… let it out…”

Joan slumps after her outburst tears running down her face as she cries; her shoulders are shaking as she nuzzles into Jeanne’s shoulder, her flames smoldering now. 

The saint runs her fingers through her sister's hair. “It’s going to be okay”

"Take your time... Vlad, please... stand guard here..." Aya sighs, "Arturia, Diarmuid, if you please, we have to retrieve the grail.

Arturia nods and she glances back before running back to the castle.

Diarmuid picks Aya up and runs after Arturia. 

"I'll be glad to have this over with..."

"She... that woman was..." Diarmuid growls softly.  

"Agreed..." They end up in the room with the grail.  

"Right then..." Aya sighs, approaching the grail, hesitating for just a moment before taking the grail form its pedestal.

It glows softly in her hands, emitting a slight heat. 

"Sometimes I think these things are more trouble than they're worth..."

"Sometimes I think so too" She sighs, "Let's just go... you all could use some time off..."

"Master... will Joan be okay"

 "I... don't know... she has a lot of pride to swallow..."

"She does but she is literally burning out right now" 

"I know..." Aya takes a deep breath, holding the grail firmly, "Let's go back to the others..."

 Arturia nods, "yes lets" 

"Can you call your horse?"

Arturia summons Dun Stallion, climbing into the saddle before holding out her hand to her master.

"Excellent..." Aya climbs on behind Arturia

"Dia are you okay running?" Arturia asks 

He nods, "Let us be done with this..."

"Yes... please" 

Aya wraps her arms about Arturia's waist, "Then let’s be on our way"

Dun Stallion rushes off  

The Irish lancer follows behind them closely.

It takes little time to get back to the others but Aya holds out the grail as they approach, "Mission complete..."

Jeanne smiles at them, "thank god..." 

 Aya nods, "Is everyone ready?"

“Mostly yes" Joan mutters

"Joan?"

"What"

Jeanne hugs her again, "We're heading home..."

"Okay..." 

Aya sighs, opening the channel to Romani, "Doctor, we're ready to head back..."

"Understood, ray shifting you back in a few seconds" 

Aya dismounts the horse and extends a hand to help Joan to her feet.

Joan takes her hand, standing with her injured arm against her side, still limp, her breathing hitching once every few breaths.

Aya nods, helping her up as the ray shift begins.

Once the masters and servants appear in the mission room, Jeanne stretches her arms above her head, groaning as her back pops "at least we are home now" 

"Indeed..." Aya nods, heading to the grail vault.

Joan takes Edmonds hand in her uninjured one and pulls him from the room. 

"I'm sorry..." He mutters.

"It’s not your fault..."

Edmond sighs, “It is my fault…”

Joan shakes her head as she leads them to her room, “It would have been worse if we didn’t fight back…”

“Joan you don’t know that… but I do know that if I hadn’t been weak I wouldn’t have helped her… hurt you…” The taller Avenger mutters with a soft growl as he pulls his slightly singed cloak off and hangs it over the only chair in Joan’s room.

Joan walks over to him, “Our master was only doing what she thought was right…” her left hand coming up to press against his suit covered chest. Her anger, agony, even her hatred has returned and she clenches her fist before she hits Edmonds chest. “I… arggg I’m so angry with myself! How could I let her…?”

Joan’s voice dies on her lips as Edmonds arms wrap around her shoulders, “shh…” he breathes into her hair, “you are okay now, we are home…” His fire is burning her out, and he just holds her through her little outburst, keeping her pressed against his chest

“ _We are safe_ ”


End file.
